


Movie Night w/ Rob

by AngelthePluviophile



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Movie Night, Oneshot, Other, Sickfic, pure fluff, sick!rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelthePluviophile/pseuds/AngelthePluviophile
Summary: Reader takes care of Rob while he's sick.





	Movie Night w/ Rob

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic originally posted to my Tumblr, @wolfyangel-is-a-pluviophile. This is mostly posted as a test of the system and to see how AO3 works. Hope you enjoy <3

You walked out of the elevator and into the hotel lobby looking for Rob. You had planned to watch movies in your hotel room with him and Rich tonight. Rich had canceled due to a schedule change, so it would just be you and Rob. You had yet to tell Rob that though.

That was why it was your top priority at the moment to find him.

You saw Rob standing by a water cooler with a paper cup, leaning against a wall for support. His eyes looked a bit glassy and his cheeks and forehead were slightly flushed.  
You walked up to him, “Hey Rob! I’ve been looking for you, Rich canceled out on tonight so it looks like its just you and me. When do you-”

He sneezed into the crook of his elbow, cutting you off.  
“Bless yo-”  
He sneezed again

He gave you an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, I dunno if I can do it tonight, depends if you want to deal with me coughing the whole time. This started about an hour ago and I think its gonna get worse. I think I’ll just go pass out in my room and avoid bugging you.”  
“Nonsense! C’mon, I’ll take care of you. I wont mind the sneezing, and if it gets worse you’re gonna need someone to look after you. Come with me.”  
You took his hand and led him towards the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~

He flopped onto your couch with a groan. You got out the spare blankets and took the blanket off of your bed. You gave him the blankets and left to heat up some soup. While waiting for the soup to heat, you got a cool glass of water and the movie.

Handing him the soup and drink, you asked, “Have you taken any meds yet? I think you have a fever.”  
“Yeah, I took some before going to the lobby to look for you.”

Nodding, you turned off the lights, letting the TV screen illuminate the room. The sun had set, leaving the TV as the only source of light.

You sat on the couch, reaching your hand over to feel Rob’s forehead. It was warm to the touch, but not enough to get worried about. You pressed play on the movie, setting the remote down before getting under the blankets with him. The warmth his body was creating felt good and you fought the urge to snuggle closer.

It was a losing battle however as the cool of your skin felt soothing to his flushed skin and he unconsciously scooted closer. Midway through the movie, you were full-on cuddling and the comfortable surroundings mixed with the pills and sickness had him starting to dose off. You were barely paying attention to the movie and instead focusing on the feeling of comfort he gave you.

By the time the movie was over, you were both asleep. Wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
